L'Inconnu du Pont
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA - Byakuya découvre que son petit ami le trompe depuis plusieurs mois. Désespéré, il tente de fuir la réalité et part dans le chalet de son supérieur. Mais en route, il fait une étrange rencontre...
1. Synopsis

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tide Kudo ! ... Quoique ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst

**Rating : **M

**Bêta Correctrices :**_ Loly and Cie _&_ Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

**Histoire :**

Byakuya découvre que son petit ami le trompe depuis plusieurs mois. Désespéré, il tente de fuir la réalité et part dans le chalet de son supérieur. Mais en route, il fait une étrange rencontre...

Byakuya Kuchiki, médecin chirurgien, croyait vivre le parfait amour avec Kisuke Urahara, un ancien flic reconverti devenu barman au club d'hôtes le plus coté de Karakura : "Le Chat Noir". Malheureusement, il découvre que son amant le trompe avec son collègue et rival de travail, Ryuuken Ishida, celui-là même avec qui l'ébène se dispute la place de médecin chirurgien en chef...

Le jour de Noël qui aurait dû être la plus belle journée de sa vie, avec un dîner romantique et l'annonce de sa promotion, débute par la découverte de l'adultère de Kisuke et s'achève par la promotion de son rival ...

N'en pouvant plus, il demande à prendre ses congés et quitte la ville en direction d'un chalet.

Sur le chemin, il manque de tuer un homme au volant de sa voiture et celui-ci tombe dans l'eau. Conscient que le temps est compté, Byakuya emmène l'homme à son chalet pour le réchauffer ...

Bientôt, la neige tombe, bloquant les deux hommes au chalet et le médecin se demande s'il n'a pas commis une erreur en accueillant cet inconnu...

* * *

**Couples :**

Kisuke Urahara X Byakuya Kuchiki

Kisuke Urahara X Ryuuken Ishida

Grimmjow JaggerJack X Byakuya Kuchiki

Kisuke Urahara X Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Kisuke Urahara X Grimmjow Jaggerjack X Byakuya Kuchiki

_**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**_

Une idée tordue qui m'a donné envie d'essayer ... On ne voit que rarement le couple Kisuke X Grimmjow et on voit aussi rarement le couple Grimmjow X Byakuya, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter les deux en même temps dans une fic ? Hein ? Bah voilà, c'est fait ! MOA HA HA HA ! En espérant que cette fic là sera plus courte que les autres ... -_- ... Ce qui ne sera assurément pas le cas, évidement ! Tô !

Au début, je voulais découper la fic en trois parties. Je pense que ce sera le cas, mais les trois parties seront regroupées pour éviter de me faire trop de pages, alors vous risquez de voir un épilogue, mais juste après, un autre prologue ! XD

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

Lorsque l'on se réveille le matin et que l'on sort tout juste d'un sommeil réparateur, on se dit que c'est une belle journée qui se présente à nous et à plus forte raison lorsque l'on est persuadé que cette journée sera particulièrement enchanteresse, surtout pour nous, non ? Byakuya avait cette impression un peu euphorique que ce jour n'allait pas être comme les autres pour lui. Et pour cause ... Aujourd'hui, le 24 décembre, on ne pouvait que vivre une journée enchanteresse car tout nos vœux seraient réalisés un à un. Ho, l'ébène ne croyait plus au Père Noël, mais mettez-vous un peu à sa place : médecin chirurgien depuis plusieurs années malgré son "jeune âge", le directeur de l'hôpital lui avait avoué qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il devienne le chef du service, sans oublier le fait qu'il allait sortir avec son fiancé dans un des restaurants les plus chics le soir même.

Ce matin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une petite entorse au planning de sa journée. Lui qui pourtant, était réglé comme une horloge, il avait décidé de ne pas faire comme d'habitude, allant jusqu'à la boulangerie pour pouvoir acheter quelques croissants. Étant de garde toute la nuit, il n'avait pas pu voir son amant et avait dormi une heure ou deux dans une des chambres prévues à cet effet pour se remettre de ses émotions. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, mais vu que son supérieur lui avait laissé une heure pour se restaurer, le ténébreux avait pris la décision de l'utiliser pour aller réveiller Kisuke.

Glissant la clef dans la serrure aussi délicatement que possible, il pénétra dans leur appartement, faisant tout pour ne pas réveiller son amant, dans le but de lui faire un agréable plateau de petit-déjeuner qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Ils pourraient peut-être échanger quelques petits baisers ...

Le regard bleu se posa sur une paire de chaussures qu'il ne connaissait pas et il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication logique pour la présence de celles-ci en ces lieux. Kisuke ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils auraient un invité aujourd'hui ... Quelqu'un qui devait sans doute dormir sur le canapé, vu l'heure qu'il était ...

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni même dans la chambre d'ami. Le mystère sembla s'épaissir. Byakuya regarda la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kisuke et un étrange sentiment de crainte l'envahit. Il n'avait plus envie d'aller ouvrir cette porte, craignant fortement ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir mais en même temps, il voulait en avoir le cœur net ... Il n'eut cependant pas à aller trop loin car la porte était entrouverte et il pouvait parfaitement entendre les gémissements et les bruits caractéristiques de deux êtres se donnant mutuellement du plaisir. Il se figea d'horreur en fixant la porte d'un air choqué.

L'un des deux hommes était bel et bien Kisuke. Il ne pouvait s'y tromper, ne connaissant que trop bien les gémissements qui s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres de son amant. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas y croire ... Il le trompait, lui ? Non, c'était impossible ... Pourquoi ? ... Et ces murmures qui réussirent à franchir la porte pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, ces mots délicats et tendres, ces mots qui auraient dû lui être réservés, à lui et à lui seul ...

Relâchant le sachet de croissant, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit ...

* * *

Il broyait du noir et cela se ressentait sans doute. A la cafétéria, personne n'osait l'approcher, sentant le mécontentement dont il était alors victime. Ils n'avaient pas tort de rester aussi loin de lui. Ce matin, il avait perdu patience avec les quelques infirmiers qui avaient passé une nuit blanche et même certains médecins avaient subi sa colère. Le psychiatre Kurotsuchi n'était pas loin, semblait-il : il l'avait toujours trouvé fascinant et avait toujours essayé de comprendre sa manière complexe de vivre ...

- Kuchiki-sensei, comment allez-vous ? Demanda derrière lui Ukitake.

Le ténébreux lui lança un regard noir. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce qu'il soit désagréable avec l'argenté, mais la découverte de la tromperie de son petit ami semblait le mettre dans tous ses états. Même cet homme, qui était pourtant très gentil, était frappé par la foudre de sa fureur. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela, s'installant à la même table que lui en haussant les sourcils.

- Hé bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, nota l'agent de police.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répliqua sèchement le médecin en reportant son regard sur son jus d'orange.

- On vient pour "John Doe" ! Tu sais ? L'inconnu qui s'est fait tirer dessus ...

Byakuya soupira, se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment optimistes pour venir vérifier son état tous les jours ! Il savait parfaitement de qui parlait Ukitake : c'était il y a quelques mois déjà, on leur avait apporté un homme avec plusieurs blessures par balle, dont une à la tête et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas un cadavre, l'homme avait survécu ... Mais même s'ils avaient réussi à le stabiliser, l'inconnu était plongé dans un coma végétatif et le resterait probablement tout le restant de sa vie.

- Vous devriez le laisser partir tranquille ce pauvre gars ! Râla le ténébreux avec mauvaise humeur. Vous croyez toujours qu'il va sortir de son coma ? La balle a sûrement endommagé son cerveau et ...

- Laisse-nous croire qu'il peut sortir de son sommeil ! Protesta l'argenté sur un ton dépité. S'il a vu celui qui lui a tiré dessus, on pourrait élucider une dizaine d'affaires non résolues rien que dans cette ville !

- Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je ne suis même pas le médecin en charge du dossier, je ne pourrai pas te donner des nouvelles de ce gars !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles du petit ami d'un de mes meilleurs amis ?

Le regard que lui lança le ténébreux fut sans doute bien plus que redoutable, vu qu'il se figea et sembla se mettre sur le qui-vive. Un peu plus et il sortait son arme pour lui tirer dessus ...

Ukitake était l'un des anciens collègues de travail de Kisuke. Celui-ci avait été renvoyé de son unité après une affaire sombre, mais avait gardé le contact avec tous ses anciens amis. Alors lorsqu'il s'était mis avec Byakuya, il l'avait présenté à tout le monde. Même si le médecin s'était lié d'amitié avec beaucoup d'entre eux, il ne se voyait pas accepter cet "intérêt" ...

- Tu veux dire "un de ses petits amis" ! Marmonna-t-il sinistrement.

Le policer parut surpris, mais pas une seule seconde il ne sembla "choqué" par l'aveu. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était au courant ? Le regard du ténébreux s'assombrit encore un peu plus et il se leva pour s'en aller. Il ne se tourna pas lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler. Non, parce qu'en face de lui, il avait celui-là même qui avait partagé SON lit avec SON amant : Ryuuken Ishida ...

Byakuya était connu pour son sang froid face à n'importe quelle situation : il pouvait réussir à garder son sang froid alors qu'il devait s'occuper d'un enfant dont l'état s'aggravait de secondes en secondes et pouvait même accueillir les blessés d'un carambolage alors que tous ses collègues pouvaient vite se laisser dépasser par les évènements ... Mais, en cet instant précis, il n'avait aucune envie de garder son calme et ne le put pas. Il envoya son poing dans la figure de son collègue de travail qui s'étala au sol, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque aussi brutale de la part de Byakuya ...

- Ceci, vous le devez au fait que vous vous glissez dans la couche de MON petit ami ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton hautain.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et le ténébreux reprit sa marche, ne prêtant aucune attention à tous les regards qui étaient alors posés sur lui ... La plupart ne devaient pas le comprendre et pourtant, s'ils avaient été dans son cas, ils auraient probablement agi de la même manière que lui !

* * *

La seule chose qui aurait sans doute pu lui remonter le moral en ce jour néfaste était sa possible promotion. Mais il semblait que même cela lui échappait d'entre ses mains qui vraisemblablement, n'étaient plus capables de retenir quoi que ce soit. Assis devant le bureau de Kurosaki, le directeur, il ne pouvait cacher sa déception, n'en pouvant plus après cette journée fort épuisante, même après avoir passé plusieurs heures au bloc, dans son antre à lui où la vie des patients était entre ses mains ... Ho, il ne se comparait pas à Dieu, il se considérait plutôt comme un homme à qui l'on confie une vie en toute confiance ...

- Je suis désolé, le Conseil d'Administration n'a pas accepté. Ils considèrent tous que vous êtes trop jeune, grogna l'homme qui semblait autant mécontent que lui par l'affaire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu assurer à ce poste, pas maintenant, avoua franchement Byakuya. Je crois que toutes les mauvaises nouvelles me tombent dessus d'une seule et unique traite !

- Ha oui ? Se pourrait-il que vous demandiez enfin à prendre vos congés ?

Le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et constata que son regard brillait d'espoir. Depuis le temps que cet homme essayait de l'envoyer prendre quelques vacances ! Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du médecin de partir longtemps, trop accro à son travail ... C'était peut-être à cause de ça que Kisuke l'avait trompé ? Ho, qu'importe les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça, il avait envie de ne plus rien savoir sur cet homme pour le moment. Lorsque son regard se posa sur son supérieur, celui-ci parut troublé par ce qu'il devait lire dans les prunelles bleues.

- Croyez-vous que cela soit réellement possible et que je prenne mes congés dès ce soir ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin de m'écarter de la ville pour quelque temps ...

- Ce doit être grave pour que vous en veniez à cette décision, non ? Questionna inquiet le directeur.

- Assez, en effet ... J'ai découvert de façon assez brutale que mon petit ami me trompait et j'apprends maintenant que le poste que j'espérais obtenir va revenir à l'homme qui a sans doute provoqué cet adultère. Je ne me sens même pas capable de rentrer cher moi ce soir ...

L'homme le fixait avec une telle intensité que le plus jeune finit par détourner le regard, observant la ville que l'on pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée. Le ciel était encombré de nuages qui présageaient une pluie à venir. Savoir que le temps correspondait parfaitement à son humeur l'apaisa légèrement, c'était comme si le monde s'était mis d'accord avec son propre être pour décider du temps qu'il ferait pour les jours à venir. Kurosaki bougea, mais Byakuya continuait de fixer l'extérieur ...

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était avec Kisuke ? Plusieurs années maintenant ... Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que le blond avait été blessé par balle. A l'époque, le ténébreux n'était qu'au tout début de son apprentissage et lorsque le "flic" lui avait demandé des soins personnels, le futur médecin avait pris un ton hautain en lui avouant qu'il ne savait pas encore faire les piqûres et autres ... Ce qui était faux, bien sûr ! Mais le regard de cet homme l'avait impressionné, il n'avait eu aucune envie de s'en occuper personnellement et lorsqu'il avait insisté, on n'avait pas laissé le choix à l'apprenti qui s'était vengé grâce aux instruments chirurgicaux, espérant que plus jamais il ne lui demanderait de le soigner ...

En vain, vu que la semaine suivante, il était revenu, avait seulement grimacé en voyant la seringue contenant les antiseptiques et avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec une vanne au goût douteux ...

Pendant des mois, il avait littéralement "campé" devant l'hôpital, lui sautant dessus dès qu'il le voyait pour tenter d'obtenir son nom, son prénom, son numéro de téléphone et la chose que n'offrait que rarement Byakuya : un rendez-vous ... Et en voyant la patience de ce flic, il avait finit par céder, se faisant avoir encore et encore par la détermination du blond qui était inébranlable ! Incroyable de voir qu'un homme puisse s'accrocher à ce point à une chose pour ensuite, aller voir ailleurs ...

Un bruit de clefs se fit entendre et, intrigué, l'homme à la longue chevelure de jais regarda son supérieur. Il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci lui tendit un morceau de papier où était noté ce qui semblait être une adresse. Interrogeant du regard l'homme, il prit le papier pour le lire, mais encore une fois, il avait du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- C'est l'adresse de mon chalet. Je devais y aller avec mes enfants, mais certaines affaires me retiennent encore ici, avoua l'homme. Allez-y et prenez de véritables vacances pour une fois.

- Et vous ? Vos enfants ne vont pas vous en vouloir de confier vos clefs aussi facilement ?

- Ils comprendront ! De toute façon, cela ne nous empêche pas de venir célébrer avec vous les fêtes de fins d'années, non ? Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas passer la nouvelle année seul ?

- Je ne peux pas accepter votre offre ...

- Mais si, bien sûr ! Allez, ne faîtes pas votre timide ! Vous n'aurez qu'à faire le ménage et nous serons quittes !

Byakuya pesa le pour et le contre : il n'avait réellement aucune envie de rentrer chez lui ce soir et ni d'appeler son amant. D'ailleurs, il avait abandonné son portable dans son casier et l'oublierait sûrement volontairement à l'intérieur de celui-ci ... Aller à l'hôtel lui avait paru logique mais cela lui aurait fait mal au porte-monnaie. A moins de se tourner vers sa famille et de leur jurer qu'il ne s'égarerait pas une nouvelle fois ? Non, il en était hors de question ! Mais tout de même, s'inviter de la sorte chez son supérieur ? Était-ce réellement correct ?

Finalement, il se pencha pour prendre la clef, l'observant quelques secondes, se disant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre du recul ...

- Merci, Kurosaki-sama, souffla le jeune homme.

- C'est tout à fait normal ! Assura son supérieur avec un large sourire. Maintenant, vous allez sortir du bureau, sortir de cet hôpital et quitter cette ville pour aller vous reposer ! Prenez soin de vous, Kuchiki-san.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le Médecin et l'Inconnu

Après une heure à chercher son chemin, Byakuya en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Karakura, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa situation était bien plus stressante encore que la précédente, vu qu'il était perdu dans une forêt à l'allure quelque peu sinistre ! Ho, l'homme à la longue chevelure de jais n'était pas du genre à "imaginer" certaines choses, mais vivez quelques années avec un excité tel que Urahara Kisuke et vous en viendrez vite à la conclusion qu'un homme normalement constitué peut vite devenir parano avec un tel type ! Surtout lorsqu'il vous raconte comment certains tueurs en série s'y prenaient pour pouvoir berner un pauvre jeune innocent perdu au beau milieu de nulle part !

Observant la carte et essayant de se repérer, il s'était garé sur le côté, sur une petite aire où des familles venaient sans doute déjeuner les chaudes journées d'étés. Sauf qu'on était au début de l'hiver et qu'une veste rembourrée ainsi qu'un châle ne suffisaient pas à réchauffer la température du corps. Même lui, qui n'était pourtant pas frileux, il se les gelait grave ! Jurant, il essaya de se souvenir des chemins qu'il avait empruntés et comprit bien vite qu'il avait tourné en rond pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Loin de désespérer, il décida de prendre comme repère la rivière qu'il avait déjà vue un peu plus tôt. Il suffisait qu'il trouve le pont pour pouvoir retrouver son chemin et lorsque ce serait fait, le chalet ne serait plus qu'à trois ou quatre kilomètres.

Lançant le papier vers l'arrière, il reprit donc sa route en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le chalet où il irait. D'après ce qu'il savait de Kurosaki, il avait trois enfants : deux filles en bas âge et un garçon qui était entré au collège, ou bien au lycée. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'en savait pas assez sur son supérieur, vu qu'il n'était pas même capable de se souvenir du nom des enfants de cet homme, qui pourtant, se montrait très prévenant. Avec du recul, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi on le surnommait le "glaçon" ! Il en était réellement un ... Ne se souciant que de sa propre vie. Même celle de son amant ne l'intéressait pas ... Il était donc normal que Kisuke l'ait trompé, non ?

Allons donc ! Lui n'avait jamais demandé à cet homme de s'intéresser à sa personne ! Et puis, dès le début, le blond savait dans quoi il s'engageait en tentant le coup avec le ténébreux ! Byakuya lui avait bien dit qu'il ne changerait pas et même en cet instant, la perspective de devenir plus ouvert aux autres ne lui vint pas même à l'esprit ! Il n'avait pas envie d'être quelqu'un de sentimental, charmé par la petite fille qu'il allait opérer et qui pourrait ne pas en réchapper, ou qui est ému par la mère de famille atteinte d'un cancer difficile à abattre, mais qui se bat malgré tout ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'être de ceux qui s'effondrent, même si cela en valait la chandelle ...

Le pont était là, juste en face de lui, à peine à un demi-kilomètre. Souriant victorieusement, il se dit que sa chance avait enfin tourné ! Et c'était peut-être le cas ? Enfin, il avait hâte de pouvoir se reposer dans ce petit havre de paix et ... En s'engageant sur la structure en bois, sa voiture dérapa sur le côté. Byakuya paniqua et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule pour éviter que ce dernier ne traverse la rambarde et ne finisse dans la fosse. Certes, elle ne paraissait pas très profonde, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir le chemin à pied ! Vu comme la journée avait débuté, il risquait encore de se perdre !

Sauf qu'il regretta son envie de sauver sa voiture lorsqu'il vit de l'autre côté, une personne. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite ! Lâchant un grognement de rage, il tenta bien de rattraper son erreur, sauf que c'était trop tard. L'inconnu, pour l'esquiver, dut sauter par-dessus la barrière de sécurité et disparut alors que le véhicule se heurtait à celle-ci, provoquant sans doute quelques dommages, mais cela sembla soudainement bien futile au médecin.

Secouant la tête, il ne mit pas longtemps à évaluer la situation et ne tarda pas à sortir de sa voiture. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde, il soupira de soulagement en constatant que la personne, un jeune homme semblait-il, n'avait pas perdu connaissance dans sa chute. Il était tombé dans l'eau, certes, mais celle-ci était basse, il ne risquait donc pas d'être emporté par le courant. Une bonne nouvelle parmi un tas de mauvaises : avec la température actuelle, mieux valait vite en sortir pour se sécher et vu que Byakuya était le premier responsable de cette baignade, il ne pouvait pas nier ses responsabilités !

- Hé, vous arrivez à marcher ? Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter le garçon.

- Ouais, j'crois ! Grogna celui-ci en relevant le visage.

Le ténébreux eut l'impression de plonger dans ses yeux bleus qui se posèrent alors sur lui et en resta muet quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas tant la couleur qui l'hypnotisait, mais cette étrange impression qu'il avait de voir une bête traquée, car ce regard semblait empli de crainte. Il se releva en grommelant et débuta son ascension dans cette montée.

- Venez, j'ai des couvertures dans ma voiture, déclara Byakuya avant de retourner à celle-ci.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter et, sur le coup, l'homme à la chevelure de jais était presque sur le point de revoir sa bonté : cet homme n'était peut-être qu'une victime des circonstances, mais son apparence délabrée donnait l'impression d'être un délinquant ou peut-être un clochard … Sa veste était trouée et semblait sortir d'une décharge, sauf qu'il avait des cheveux décolorés en bleu électrique et ce genre de teinture était coûteuse ...

Le voyant approcher, le médecin alla ouvrir le coffre pour rechercher les quelques couvertures qu'il avait emmené au cas où. Il avait eu raison, non ? Il les donna à l'homme qui semblait déjà frigorifié... Il fallait faire quelque chose pour éviter que sa température ne baisse trop, sinon, c'était la mort assurée... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions : il ne pouvait pas appeler d'ambulance, ni même de dépanneuse, vu qu'il avait ABANDONNÉ son portable à l'hôpital et sa voiture ne serait sans doute pas capable de faire une bonne dizaine de kilomètres. Grimaçant en regardant l'avant, il se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être les conduire jusqu'au chalet ...

- Montez dans la voiture, on va essayer de trouver un endroit où vous réchauffer, décida le médecin en retournant derrière le volant.

L'inconnu marqua une certaine hésitation vu qu'il mit un certain moment avant de prendre la place du passager. Il était complètement recroquevillé dans les couvertures, cherchant sans doute à se réchauffer.

- C'est loin ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, pas trop, j'espère juste que ma voiture tiendra le coup.

- Et moi, ma chatte !

Sa quoi ? Se demandant si l'homme n'avait pas essayé de faire dans l'humour, le ténébreux se tourna vers le jeune homme et fut étonné lorsqu'il vit une petite tête de chaton sortir de la couverture avant de s'y réfugier une nouvelle fois, jouant les petits curieux alors que la petite boule de poil venait de frôler un accident où elle aurait pu mourir...

* * *

La voiture avait plutôt bien tenu, elle ne mourut qu'à une petite dizaine de mètres du chalet et ils purent faire le reste du chemin à pied. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le luxueux petit lieu de confort de la famille Kurosaki, la première chose que fit Byakuya fut de chercher le chauffage qu'on devait allumer manuellement. Il comprit rapidement le truc, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son supérieur, avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Il constata que l'homme avait eu une bonne initiative en allumant un feu à la cheminée, sauf qu'il aurait plutôt dû se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés !

- Déshabillez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il en venant lui retirer la couverture maintenant trempée. Je vais chercher de nouveaux vêtements et une autre couverture. Vite, il faut vous réchauffer !

- Hé, t'es vachement entreprenant ! Répliqua avec amusement l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. On se connait que depuis quelques instants et tu veux déjà me mettre à poil ?

Le ténébreux lança un regard froid au jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas du tout effrayé, au contraire. Il finit cependant par se détourner et ouvrit sa veste pour en sortir le chaton qui miaula de protestation. Il resta cependant très calme lorsque le bleuté le déposa devant la cheminée et le félin commença à faire sa toilette pour retirer les gouttes humides qui avaient persisté. Quant à son maître, il retira un à un tous ses vêtements ...

Byakuya se détourna. Ses joues s'étaient enflammées bien malgré lui face à cet homme qui s'était dévoilé sans la moindre pudeur. Le pire, c'est qu'il était foutrement bien foutu ce gars ! Son torse était magnifiquement sculpté, même s'il y avait quelques cicatrices. Mais qu'importe celles-ci ? Il était trop beau ce mec et ... S'arrêtant, il haussant les sourcils en se rendant compte que ses pensées étaient en train de se détourner pour devenir ... Perverses...

Soupirant, il reprit sa recherche et n'eut pas à aller très loin. Il revint dans le salon avec un drap et encore une fois, il se figea en voyant le jeune homme qui avait même retiré son pantalon. Il jouait avec son chaton, le poussant du bout du doigt et la petite boule de poil rousse se défendait vaillamment face à son adversaire, malgré sa toute petite taille. L'homme à la longue chevelure de jais s'approcha pour déposer la couverture sur les épaules si puissantes du garçon, qui releva son regard tellement hypnotique vers lui ...

- Je vais vous examiner pour vérifier que vous n'avez aucune lésion, dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté de l'inconnu.

- Dites donc, vous avez une façon bien à vous de draguer ! Rigola le bleuté.

- Je suis médecin, ne déformez pas la réalité ! De toute façon, vous êtes trop jeune pour moi !

- Ha, parce que vous êtes homo ?

Byakuya soupira avant de lui attraper le visage pour le forcer à le regarder, vérifiant ses pupilles et tâtant son cuir chevelu. L'homme avait perdu son sourire, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas menti sur son métier.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Interrogea le ténébreux. Des vertiges ? Des nausées ?

- Non, ça va. J'crois que j'me suis fait une entorse, mais rien de grave, avoua l'homme en le fixant toujours.

- D'autres symptômes à signaler ?

Il secoua négativement la tête. Son regard bleu était toujours posé sur lui, mais cela était de plus en plus ... Comment dire ? Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de choses que savoir qu'ils étaient posés sur lui ...

- Des montées de chaleur ! Souffla le bleuté sur un ton emplis de sous-entendus.

Byakuya retira ses mains, lançant un regard froid à l'inconnu qui continuait de l'observer ... Et il réalisa pourquoi ces yeux le fascinaient autant : c'était le regard qu'un prédateur posait sur sa proie avant de bondir sur celle-ci et ça, c'était terrifiant. Mais ce n'était pas cet homme qu'il craignait le plus ... C'était sa propre réaction face à toute ses "attentions" ... Il se sentait gonflé d'estime alors qu'il avait cru qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose, après avoir ruminé sur sa relation avec Kisuke ... Et tout ce que cet homme lui montrait, c'était le contraire ... Qu'il valait bien quelque chose ...

Le jeune homme l'agrippa au visage, ses doigts caressant délicatement ses joues et sa nuque. Son regard bleu s'était illuminé de désir ... Pour lui ... Pour lui ! Le glaçon de l'hôpital ! L'être intouchable ! Celui qui faisait tout pour paraître aussi antipathique que possible ! Voilà qu'un parfait inconnu tentait de le charmer et, en cet instant précis, tentait de lui voler un baiser : ses lèvres s'étaient posées contre les siennes et une langue passait sur sa bouche, essayant de franchir les barrières, mais Byakuya mit fin à cette tentative en le repoussant doucement.

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom, fit-il remarquer en détournant le regard.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondit l'homme. J'peux l'avoir maintenant mon baiser ?

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous d'un baiser de moi ? Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis ... Vous ne savez pas ce que je vaux ! Vous allez être déçu et ...

- Et ça me donne encore plus envie d'approfondir tout ça ! Ricana le bleuté. Plus une personne est "insaisissable" et plus j'ai envie de la découvrir et de la faire mienne ... Tu verras, tu me céderas !

Il semblait si sûr de lui cet arrogant jeune homme ! Lui lançant un regard froid, Byakuya finit par se lever en se demandant s'il n'allait pas le foutre dehors, tout simplement, mais un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que c'était une très mauvaise idée : de la neige commençait à tomber et la nuit était arrivée. L'envoyer dehors était inhumain, même pour le glacial Byakuya Kuchiki !

* * *

Le médecin se réveilla plutôt tôt le lendemain matin. Il eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, à plus forte raison qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il eut envie de rester couché ...

Dire qu'il avait presque tout abandonné pour Kisuke Urahara : lorsqu'ils avaient débuté leur relation ensemble, sa famille avait protesté et son père avait menacé de le déshériter si jamais il n'arrêtait pas là sa relation ... Byakuya avait réagi dans la seconde en coupant les ponts et en brisant sa carte de crédit, disant à son père qu'il savait parfaitement où le trouver si jamais il voulait le revoir un jour ... Il avait abandonné plusieurs milliards de yens, non, bien plus que cela ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un homme qui allait voir ailleurs ...

Il n'y avait pas même eu de signe précurseur à cette trahison ! Le blond ne s'était jamais plaint d'être délaissé ou bien de manquer de quoi que ce soit ! Quelques jours avant encore, il s'était glissé dans le lit du ténébreux et ils avaient eu une nuit très mouvementée, Byakuya ne refusant jamais ce genre d'étreinte parce que c'était tout simplement l'extase à chaque fois...

Soupirant, il finit par sortir du lit et se dirigea vers le salon, se demandant comment allait l'invité qu'il ne tarda pas à retrouver, allongé devant la cheminée, bien endormi. Le chaton roux jeta un regard vers lui, curieux de voir ce qu'il faisait. Byakuya se demanda s'il n'y avait pas du lait dans le frigo, il était encore petit. Allant vérifier, il fut heureux en constatant qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir un régiment entier. Prenant une bouteille de lait, il en versa un peu dans un bol en le coupant avec de l'eau et revint présenter le plat au félin qui descendit et le renifla. Il finit par l'accepter et ronronna en se nourrissant avidement.

- Elle est mignonne, non ? Demanda Grimmjow sur un ton somnolant. J'l'ai trouvée dans une décharge ...

- Ha oui ? C'est étrange, petite comme elle est, elle devrait être encore en train de téter sa mère ...

- Ouais, je sais. Y'avait aussi ses frères et sœurs dans le sachet, mais elle était la seule vivante ...

Byakuya releva le visage vers le jeune homme qui semblait attristé par cette réalité ... Évidement, qui voudrait d'une portée de chatons ? Beaucoup s'en débarrassaient aussi rapidement que possible ...

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'vais l'appeler Orihime, ça lui va bien ! Rousse et attachante ! Hein, ça te va "Orihime" ?

Comme pour répondre à la question, le chaton releva le museau et lâcha un petit miaulement avant de finir le bol, croyant sans doute que l'un de ses deux compagnons de fortune risquait de le lui prendre si elle ne le finissait pas. Cela fit sourire le médecin qui se releva pour pouvoir aller s'occuper de la préparation du petit déjeuner, ayant pris l'habitude de faire cela chaque matin qu'il le pouvait.

L'homme à la longue chevelure de jais se stoppa, observant les deux tasses qu'il avait sorti par réflexe ... Combien de petits-déjeuners avait-il préparé pour son petit ami ? Et lui, combien en avait-il préparé pour Ishida ? Posant les deux ustensiles, il essaya de se remettre de ses émotions ... Une douleur le ramena à la réalité, et, fronçant les sourcils, il baissa le regard vers sa jambe où la petite Orihime s'était prise d'envie d'escalade. La laissant faire, il constata que les chatons pouvaient se montrer très agiles vu qu'elle réussit à monter sur le rebord pour fouiller ici et là.

- Hé, non, fais pas des trucs comme ça ! Protesta Grimmjow en venant chercher le petit félin. Hé, tu t'occupes aussi de me servir ? C'est gentil ! Je saurais même pas comment faire un bon café moi ! J'ai de la chance !

- J'ai l'habitude de préparer pour deux, avoua franchement Byakuya.

- Ho, tu as un petit copain ? La chance qu'il a !

- Tu devrais peut-être le lui dire ! Hurla de rage le ténébreux.

Le bleuté parut choqué par la soudaine montée de colère de son interlocuteur. Haussant les sourcils, il posa le chaton à terre et celle-ci retourna se coucher devant la cheminée où les dernières braises menaçaient de s'éteindre.

- Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, s'excusa-t-il faiblement.

- J'avais cru comprendre ... 'Se passe quoi ?

Comme s'il allait le lui dire ! Lâchant un petit grognement, il décida de reprendre son travail, cherchant de quoi s'alimenter convenablement, mais lorsque ses mains se saisirent de la boîte de céréales, il eut l'étrange impression d'être pris au piège. C'était le cas vu que le bleuté l'avait bloqué contre le comptoir avec ses deux bras. Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du sien... Pas d'échappatoire possible, à moins de vouloir en découdre, mais ceci semblait être une très mauvaise idée ... Il avait l'impression que s'il se débattait, cet être s'accrocherait plus encore ...

- Je suis un étranger, tu peux tout me dire de toi vu que demain, j'pourrais disparaître pour toujours en emportant avec moi tous tes secrets, murmura le jeune homme contre ses lèvres. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne raconterai jamais rien !

Frissonnant bien malgré lui, le médecin détourna le regard, de plus en plus gêné par la situation, d'autant qu'il sentit sa bouche contre sa gorge, le souffle chaud de Grimmjow provoquant d'autres frissons dans son corps.

- Il me trompe, avoua-t-il. S'il te plaît, enlève-toi ...

- Et t'as pas pensé à lui rendre la pareille ? Répliqua l'homme, toujours trop proche.

- Non, attends, je suis pas comme ça moi ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec n'importe qui juste par vengeance ... Je ... Je l'aime et ...

- Et il te fait souffrir. Tu veux pas savoir s'il t'aime autant que toi ?

C'était tentant ... Oui, il devait l'avouer, même si cette homme était un parfait inconnu, c'était peut-être ça qui fascinait le médecin ? L'observant dans les yeux, il se plongea une nouvelle fois dans ce regard bleu et, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il combla de lui même la distance les séparant, caressa de ses lèvres celles du bleuté, testant le goût qu'avait la "tromperie". Cela dut surprendre le jeune homme vu qu'au début, il ne fit absolument rien ... Les premières secondes, tout du moins, car il se reprit rapidement pour pouvoir lui rendre son baiser, se saisissant de sa nuque pour être sûr que Byakuya ne changerait pas d'avis et leurs langues se cherchèrent pour entrer dans une danse enflammée...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, bordel de merde ! C'était sûrement pas en se laissant aller avec un parfait inconnu qu'il allait pouvoir trouver du réconfort, au contraire ! C'était complètement stupide ! Si au moins Kisuke connaissait cet homme, mais c'était tout le contraire ! Paniquant, il essaya de s'écarter mais Grimmjow le retenait et même en se débattant, le médecin ne réussit pas à faire lâcher prise au vagabond. Il dut même devenir un peu plus violent, essayant de l'écarter. Débutant un combat plutôt "passif", les deux hommes tombèrent tout de même au sol. Le bleuté réussit à bloquer l'homme à la chevelure de jais sous son corps imposant, ses muscles roulant sous l'effort alors que ses lèvres continuaient de tenter les siennes. Ses mains semblèrent se mêler à l'affaire vu qu'elles passèrent sous sa chemise pour aller glisser sur son torse.

- Arrête ! Hurla-t-il en le frappant avec ses poings.

Le jeune homme se stoppa dans la seconde, se rejetant même sur le coté en soupirant, essayant sans doute de se reprendre du mieux possible alors que Byakuya lui-même essayait de se calmer. Il se sentait si mal en cet instant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'une explosion de sentiment s'était déclenchée en lui. Il avait énormément de mal à se calmer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si mal alors qu'il avait aimé cet échange ... C'était peut être ça le problème, justement ? Qu'il ait tant aimé ce baiser ? Alors qu'il était sensé être avec ... Kisuke ? ... Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas suffisamment ?

- Kisuke ... Murmura-t-il perdu. Pourquoi ...

L'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille se tourna vers lui pour l'agripper et l'attirer à lui, l'enserrant fortement ... Cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui n'était pas celle d'un potentiel amant, c'était une étreinte amicale... Grimmjow essayait de le soutenir à sa façon ce qui étonna fortement le ténébreux : pourquoi cet être essaierait-il de le soutenir alors qu'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ?

* * *

Finalement, c'est le bleuté qui acheva de préparer le repas du matin. Il avait porté le médecin jusqu'à sa chambre et était reparti quelques instants avant de réapparaître avec un plateau bien garni. Prenant la tasse de café, il en but une gorgée avant de la reposer, se souvenant ce que lui avait dit le vagabond un peu plus tôt, en se promettant de ne plus jamais oublier ...

- Un peu trop corsé, hein ? Lâcha Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. Un bon café est un café fort ! T'es sûr d'être réveillé avec ça !

- Je les préfère plus "doux" ... Avoua le médecin avec un sourire gêné.

- J'tâcherai de m'en souvenir ... Ça va mieux ?

- Oui ...

- Excuse-moi, j'suis plutôt brutal des fois ... Mais, faut l'dire ... T'es très beau comme gars ... J' pige pas comment l'autre fait pour te tromper !

Byakuya non plus ne savait pas ... Ho, il n'était pas arrogant au point de croire qu'il était une bombe absolue, mais tout de même ... Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne le savait toujours pas et pire, il voyait de moins en moins de raisons... Il l'avait trompé ... Peut-être parce qu'il en aimait un autre ... Tout simplement ... Et qu'il n'avait pas le courage de rompre avec lui ?

- J'retourne surveiller Orihime. Si t'as besoin de moi, hésite pas !

Le vagabond se releva pour quitter la pièce, suivi du regard du médecin ...

Et lui, s'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, aurait-il pu quitter le blond ? ... Ou bien l'aurait-il trompé dans son dos ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais avait l'impression que Grimmjow ... Pouvait lui apporter toutes les réponses ...


	4. Chapitre 2 : La Tentation du Médecin

Grimmjow était assis devant la cheminée, essayant de réanimer le feu, ce qu'il arrivait à faire sans trop de difficultés, y ajoutant une bûche. Il avait abandonné sa chemise, celle-ci étant sale vu que le jeune homme était allé chercher du bois. Byakuya se demanda si le jeune homme avait d'autres vêtements, mais il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'avec un petit sac qui avait fini dans l'eau et dont le contenu devait être inutilisable maintenant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit d'une incroyable beauté et ses muscles imposants ? Il était jeune, sans doute vingt-cinq ans, mais son corps était incroyablement viril et ... Marqué de diverses cicatrices ? Fronçant les sourcils, le ténébreux s'approcha de son invité pour observer avec plus d'attention les marques qu'il avait sur son dos. Une en particulier, se situait sur le bas du dos et donnait l'impression que la chair avait été brûlée, mais c'était la seule et unique cicatrice de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Byakuya.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui, l'air intrigué et haussa les épaules.

- Tu parles de la marque, là ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son dos. Je sais pas ...

- Comment ça ? Cela a dû être très douloureux ...

- Ouais, mais je me souviens plus comment j'me suis fait ça, c'est tout.

Une amnésie ? Fronçant les sourcils, le médecin s'inquiéta, se demandant si cela n'était pas dû à la chute. Décidant d'examiner avec plus d'attention le garçon, il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci l'écarta de lui, ne semblant pas apprécier l'examen.

- Tu as des troubles de la mémoire, murmura-t-il. Je vais juste t'examiner une nouvelle fois pour ...

- C'est pas à cause de la chute, j'te rassure. Ça vient d'avant encore, alors c'est pas de ta faute.

- Tu peux ...

Le bleuté posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, n'appréciant sans doute pas que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à lui. Mais le ténébreux n'avait aucune envie de prendre le moindre risque, conscient qu'il pouvait parfaitement être gravement blessé. Le médecin n'abandonna pas son idée d'examiner le jeune homme et essaya de se défaire de son emprise.

- Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Laisse-moi m'assurer que tout va bien ...

- Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter. C'est normal que j'ai un trou noir : j'ai eu un choc à la cervelle qui a détérioré ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens plus de rien avant mon réveil à l'hôpital.

- Ta mémoire pourra revenir avec le temps. Cela fait combien de temps que tu t'es réveillé ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me donnes un baiser ?

Peut-être était-il préférable d'arrêter là ses investigations ? Le médecin n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec cet homme ... Quoique ... Son regard se posa sur le bleuté, parcourant son torse si incroyablement sculpté et ... Mince alors, ce jeune homme était magnifique ! Frissonnant bien malgré lui, il finit par s'écarter de son "invité". Il essaya de remettre en état ses esprits, mais tout cela était si ... Comment expliquer ?

Grimmjow s'approcha de lui. Il était beaucoup trop près ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi était-il aussi entreprenant avec lui ? Pourquoi se faisait-il l'arme de la tentation ? Toutes ses attentions finissaient par le charmer, par le séduire. Il ne savait comment expliquer cela, mais il se sentait ... Aimé... Oui, c'était ça : il se sentait aimé par cet homme qui le tentait, qui éveillait en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé ... Savoir que Kisuke pouvait le tromper devait réveiller ses sens et plus il résistait, plus il avait l'impression de tomber dans ce piège qu'était la tentation. Regardant une fois encore le jeune homme qui était en face de lui, il se demanda ce qu'avait éprouvé son amant en touchant un autre homme, en le caressant et en l'embrassant ...

Sans comprendre comment, Byakuya se retrouva plaqué au sol, un corps le dominant totalement. La situation était loin de lui déplaire en cet instant. Au contraire, il avait envie de se laisser aller, de profiter de ce moment parce qu'il avait réellement envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette tentation. Même si Grimmjow se contentait de le fixer, le médecin avait conscience que son regard était empli de désir. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses mains, plutôt que de repousser le jeune homme, l'avaient saisi pour l'approcher encore un peu plus de son corps ...

Ils ne firent que s'observer tous deux ... Grimmjow le fixant comme un prédateur prêt à le dévorer et lui conscient qu'il cédait totalement à cet homme, conscient qu'il n'en fallait que peu pour qu'il ne se laisse totalement dominé par la tentation ... Conscient qu'il voulait voir la suite ! Qu'il voulait être embrassé et caressé, qu'il voulait éprouver encore un peu de plaisir ...

- S'il te plaît ... Murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- Désolé, je vais te laisser, assura le bleuté en essayant de s'écarter.

- Non, attends ... S'il te plaît ... Embrasse-moi ... Embrasse-moi comme un amoureux ... Comme quelqu'un qui ne désire que moi ... Juste moi ...

Et personne d'autre ... Rien que lui ... Juste lui ... Même si Byakuya savait que ce garçon était jeune et pouvait aimer d'autres personnes, il avait envie d'espérer, il voulait croire que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer rien que lui ...

Grimmjow se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, se montrant extrêmement douces et délicates. Le baiser fut chaste, mais la bouche du jeune homme se montra de plus en plus entreprenante sans pour autant forcer le médecin : chaque fois qu'il cédait du terrain, le bleuté avançait, allant de plus en plus loin et, bientôt les langues se rencontrèrent, se découvrant, et entrèrent dans une danse endiablée. C'était si délicieux ... Le goût de la trahison ... Les mains de Grimmjow le caressèrent sans franchir la frontière du tissu, prouvant à quel point il le respectait ...

Manquant d'air, le jeune homme coupa la connexion entre eux, se laissant en partie reposer sur son corps, essoufflé. Sentir l'homme collé à son propre corps était excitant, il devait bien l'admettre ... Mais était-ce très prudent ? Le médecin avait tellement aimé ce baiser. Il savait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour en offrir d'avantage à cet homme, il ne pouvait pas ... Il ne devait pas faire une telle chose : il était avec Kisuke et ...

Et celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour le tromper avec l'homme qu'il considérait être comme son rival le plus grand ! Alors pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas se laisser aller dans les bras de cet homme ? Un homme qui n'agissait pas avec lui comme une brute épaisse qui prenait ce qu'il voulait avant d'aller voir ailleurs !

- Est-ce que je suis mauvais ? Demanda-t-il.

- T'es timide, mais une fois dedans, tu es délicieux, assura le bleuté. Tu veux que je continue mon examen ?

Le laisser continuer ? L'idée le fit légèrement rougir et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'écarter Grimmjow de lui. Sauf que des mains expertes se glissèrent sur sa chemise, ouvrant deux boutons pour dévoiler le haut de son torse, où une bouche alla découvrir sa peau blanche. Son souffle chaud était un délice pour ses parties dénudées.

- Ta peau est douce et délicate, commenta le vagabond, continuant d'ouvrir le haut. Elle est si blanche ...

Les doigts se faufilèrent sous la chemise et allèrent trouver un de ses boutons de chair qui se durcit. Byakuya lâcha un petit soupir de bien être, séduit par les manières délicates d'un homme qui, pourtant, paraissait être plus bestial ...

- Tu es très sensible et tes gémissements sont à eux seuls une torture ... Je continue ?

- Oui ! Supplia Byakuya.

Le bleuté ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il dévoila entièrement le torse si pâle, recommençant à l'embrasser. Sa langue vint lécher le second bouton de chair et ses mains coulèrent le long du corps, rencontrant les côtes, descendant toujours plus bas, touchant le pantalon ... Le bruit de la fermeture éclair signala à Byakuya que le vagabond était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais lui ... L'était-il ? Il était dur de faire marche arrière dans sa situation et de toute façon, il ne le voulait plus ! Agrippant le visage du jeune homme, il caressa ses cheveux dont la couleur était si particulière ...

Se laissant porter par son désir, il caressa sa nuque, encourageant de lui-même Grimmjow qui dévorait son torse de sa bouche et de sa langue, ses doigts lui retirant peu à peu son pantalon. Byakuya laissa faire l'homme, bien sûr, l'aidant même en soulevant ses hanches et son boxer suivit son bas quelque part dans la pièce. Se retrouvant à moitié nu, il se sentit gêné, mais ne fit absolument rien pour écarter son amant de lui. Celui-ci s'éloigna de lui-même et le médecin l'observa. Toujours allongé, il le vit retirer son pantalon, savourant la vision qui s'offrait peu à peu à lui. Lorsqu'il le vit abandonner son sous-vêtement, il se dit qu'il en valait la peine !

Lorsque Grimmjow s'assit de nouveau à ses côtés, le ténébreux en fit de même, s'approchant du jeune homme pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, léchant ses lèvres avec une certaine avidité. Le bleuté lâcha un gémissement. N'en pouvant plus, il captura la bouche de son amant, l'attirant à lui et leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Byakuya sentit contre sa cuisse le désir qu'éprouvait pour lui le vagabond, dont les lèvres avaient coulé jusqu'à sa gorge.

- Grimmjow, je ... Murmura-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Ça va, si tu m'demandes d'arrêter maintenant, j'peux ... Assura le garçon.

- Tu vaux peut être-mieux que "ça" ...

- Et toi alors ? Tu vaux pas mieux que "ça" ? Qu'un clochard qu'a trouvé ses vêtements dans une décharge et qu'a absolument rien à t'offrir pour te remercier de l'héberger quelques jours ? Un mec qui se souvient même pas de qui il est et de ce qu'il a pu faire ?

Le jeune homme se serra un peu plus contre l'homme. Ils s'enlacèrent tous deux. Ses doigts dégringolèrent le long du dos pour aller caresser ses fesses et marquèrent une hésitation ... C'était étrange, mais ce simple geste trahit le bleuté. Le médecin s'écarta de lui-même pour fixer le plus jeune qui semblait vraiment hésiter quant à la meilleure façon d'agir ... Il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Ho, il était ...

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme ! Affirma Byakuya avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- J'dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu ... Je sais plus ... J'suis pourtant pas vierge ...

En effet, il savait faire l'amour vu qu'il savait où glisser ses doigts, où le caresser pour le faire réagir et, surtout, où l'embrasser ... Mais la suite ? ... Sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais fait avec un homme ! Byakuya décida de l'aider, guidant une de ses mains jusqu'à son intimité. Les doigts frôlèrent l'endroit si sensible du médecin qui encouragea le jeune homme avec quelques murmures à son oreille. Cela dut l'exciter vu que, bientôt, il sentit un doigt entrer en lui pour commencer à le préparer, allant et venant en lui. Les lèvres du ténébreux ne restèrent pas inactives longtemps, allant trouver la gorge du jeune homme qui lâcha un gémissement de contentement ... Ses mains aussi ... Elles allèrent découvrir les muscles de ce torse incroyable malgré son âge. C'était impressionnant, mais ... Il découvrit bien plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en avait vues ...

Médecin depuis longtemps, il pouvait identifier pas mal de blessures et il en découvrit plusieurs qui semblaient avoir été faites par arme blanche. Il sentit également plusieurs petites marques régulières, faites par une arme à feu ... Qui était cet homme ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette brûlure ? Il n'avait pas vu d'autres marques identiques. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu se dire que l'homme se l'était faite pendant un accident. Mais dans ce cas ... C'était une blessure qu'on lui avait infligée...

- Ça te répugne ? Demanda le bleuté.

- Non, je me demandais juste comment tu te l'étais faite, avoua le médecin.

- Je sais plus du tout ... Je sais juste que je suis heureux de l'avoir ...

Heureux d'avoir une telle cicatrice ? Sur son corps d'Apollon ? Haussant les sourcils, il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question, sentant un second doigt entrer en lui et se mouvoir, provoquant chez lui une délicieuse sensation, allant jusqu'à le faire gémir. Il se laissa aller contre Grimmjow, l'enlaçant plus encore avant de s'abandonner dans ses bras, recommençant à caresser le jeune homme, découvrant d'autres cicatrices. Toutes devaient signifier quelque chose, mais le bleuté ne s'en souvenait pas ... Ou préférait garder le mystère à ce sujet ? Comment savoir ?

Un troisième doigt entra pour achever la préparation. Byakuya sentit son désir augmenter en lui. Sentir ses doigts ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait autre chose et il se demanda si son amant ne l'avait pas perverti ... A moins que ce ne soit dû à l'influence de cet homme qui, bien que jeune, était un appel à la luxure la plus totale ? Qu'importe tout cela ! Il avait besoin de plus ...

- S'il te plaît, prends-moi ! Supplia le ténébreux.

- T'es sûr que t'es prêt ? Demanda inquiet le jeune homme.

- Oui, vas-y, tu peux ...

Ils changèrent légèrement de position, Byakuya forçant le jeune homme à s'asseoir alors qu'il le chevauchait, prenant la situation en main. Grimmjow le laissa faire, se doutant que de toute façon, à ce niveau, il avait sûrement plus d'expérience. Ensemble, ils guidèrent le sexe du bleuté jusqu'à l'antre chaude du médecin, qui sentit le membre gonflé se presser avant d'entrer délicatement en lui. Il sentit le souffle chaud contre son torse s'accélérer.

Grimmjow agrippa ses hanches, gémissant peu à peu alors qu'il était accueilli dans l'intimité de Byakuya qui commença à bouger, procurant beaucoup de plaisir à son amant et à lui-même. Il sentait le corps du plus jeune défaillir et sentait ses mains caresser sa colonne vertébrale, alors que ses lèvres recommençaient à embrasser son torse et ses dents mordillaient ses boutons de chair. Tous deux finirent par n'être que gémissements. Alors qu'ils atteignaient peu à peu le sommet, le médecin augmenta le mouvement alors que le vagabond lui-même bougeait ses hanches, leur donnant bien plus de jouissance à tous deux. Pour atténuer sa propre souffrance à son bas-ventre , le ténébreux glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour pouvoir se caresser ...

D'autres doigts vinrent l'aider, se montrant incroyablement entreprenants tandis que l'approche du moment crucial ne tardait plus. Remuant d'avantage les hanches, il ne put plus se retenir, se libérant sur leurs deux ventres. Sa contraction aida le jeune homme à jouir lui aussi ... C'était bon ... Oui, c'était affreusement bon de tromper son mec avec un être aussi incroyable que Grimmjow !

* * *

Même quelques instants après qu'il eut commis l'irréparable, Byakuya n'éprouvait aucune peine du fait d'avoir trompé son fiancé. Au contraire, il était presque prêt à recommencer, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver une explication à son comportement. Peut-être n'était-il pas si amoureux de Kisuke qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Non, ce n'était pas ça : repenser au blond lui faisait toujours aussi mal, il sentait son corps se serrer à la pensée de ce qu'avait fait le barman. Mais alors ... Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien en cet instant ?

Son regard était posé sur Grimmjow qui était en train de se faire un petit brin de toilette, attendant que Byakuya ait fini de prendre son bain. Son corps était abîmé en plusieurs endroits et pourtant, le découvrir avait plu au médecin, tout comme le fait de sentir toutes ses caresses, tous ses baisers brûlants et ô combien satisfaisants. Soupirant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas réellement devenu nympho, l'explication la plus plausible en cet instant. Pourtant ...

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? Proposa le bleuté.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Sourit le médecin en détournant le regard.

Le vagabond s'approcha et s'assit à côté de la baignoire, prenant un gant pour le tremper avant de le glisser sur son dos, se montrant toujours aussi délicat et tendre. C'était incroyable de voir que cet homme à l'air pourtant si sauvage, pouvait se montrer si "doux".

- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ton copain ait pris le risque de te tromper, avoua Grimmjow.

- Laisse tomber ! Soupira Byakuya en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à comprendre ...

- Pourtant, tu devrais ... Je me demande bien comment il va réagir lorsque tu lui diras que tu l'as trompé !

- Je présume qu'il sera en colère et s'énervera ... Mais je pourrai toujours lui renvoyer à la figure le fait que c'est lui qui a commencé ! J'espère juste qu'il ne me frappera pas ...

- Pourquoi il te frapperait ? Allons, il prendrait pas le risque d'abîmer ta belle peau ...

- En réalité, il aurait raison de me frapper : lui m'a couru après pendant plusieurs mois avant que je ne lui cède. Tandis que toi ... Il ne t'aura fallu qu'un seul jour pour que tu ne me séduises ...

- Et toi alors ? Ricana Grimmjow. J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais j'suis sûr d'une chose : tu m'as dépucelé ! J'suis sûr que je l'ai jamais fait avec un gars ... Tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités, mec !

Alors maintenant, il en était sûr ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme ? Alors il était encore vierge … Cette pensée fit naître un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres du ténébreux qui lança un coup d'œil au bleuté ...

Prendre ses responsabilités ? Ha, c'était peut-être ça, justement ? Reportant son attention sur l'eau, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas plus attaché à cet homme qu'il ne l'avait cru. N'était-il pas allé jusqu'au bout ? Il n'était pas du genre à écarter les jambes parce qu'un mec était beau : combien de fois était-il allé au bar où travaillait Kisuke ? Chaque fois, il s'était fait dragué et avait renvoyé l'importun sous le regard amusé de son petit ami, qui savourait ces moments de loin. A l'époque, le barman n'avait jamais douté de lui mais là, il semblait bien que Byakuya lui donnait de quoi douter ...

Grimmjow continuait de frôler son dos, mais il avait retiré le gant et ses doigts massaient son épaule. Il puait le sexe à plein nez, n'ayant pas pu se nettoyer convenablement. Cela lui donnait un charme bestial. Et que dire de ses yeux bleus ? Ils étaient incroyablement expressifs et même si en cet instant, ils semblaient un peu perdus, ils restaient un des plus grands atouts du jeune homme.

- Si je te proposais de devenir mon petit ami, tu accepterais ? Demanda le médecin.

- Tu veux dire, "amant", non ? Rectifia le bleuté.

- Non, j'ai envie d'assumer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître et à te découvrir. Je suis sûr que tu en vaux le coup !

- Sauf que j'te l'ai dit : j'me souviens même pas de qui je suis. J'suis peut-être un tueur en série ou bien un violeur ... J'm'en souviens plus ...

- Un jour, tu le sauras et tu pourras me le dire ... J'ai envie d'essayer, pas toi ?

Grimmjow parut un peu gêné et se frotta la nuque, essayant de se détendre, semblait-il. Il finit par prendre une des mains du ténébreux et la guida jusqu'à son crâne, lui faisant tâter le cuir chevelu à un endroit où il y avait une étrange bosse. Sans doute une nouvelle cicatrice.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? Demanda le bleuté. J'suis pas un médecin, mais j'ai tout de suite reconnu cette marque : c'est un trou, probablement laissé par le passage d'une balle. Quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus dans le but de me tuer. Pour qu'un type fasse ça, c'est que j'ai dû être dégueulasse avec lui.

- Grimmjow, je ...

- Si j'ai perdu la mémoire, c'est peut-être pas à cause des dégâts causés, mais peut-être parce que j'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire avant ...

Hé bien, il avait beau être jeune, il avait déjà une mentalité incroyable et ça, ce n'était sûrement pas pour déplaire à Byakuya qui voyait là une autre raison de rester avec lui. Son amant était bien moins mature, du moins lui semblait-il.

- Grimmjow, tu ne devais pas être si mauvais que ça si tu peux admettre une telle chose, non ? Tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir parce que tu as peur, alors tu ne risques pas d'être un homme mauvais.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors, on sort ensemble ?

- Oui, on sort ensemble ...

- Et ton copain alors ? Tu le largues ?

- Disons plutôt qu'il n'a là que la monnaie de sa pièce ! Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me tromper la prochaine fois ... C'est à lui de voir s'il pourra accepter ou pas.

Le médecin se décida à sortir du bain, se disant qu'il le pouvait maintenant. Se levant, il prit le peignoir que lui tendait le bleuté et l'enfila, alors que le jeune homme se glissait à son tour dans l'eau chaude. Il devait avoir faim et c'est sans doute pourquoi le ténébreux, plutôt que de lui proposer une séance de nettoyage, se décida à aller leur faire un petit repas. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il mit en route la cafetière et commença à préparer le plateau.

Il n'avait pas fait que tromper Kisuke, il le trahissait bien plus encore que le blond lui-même. Aller jusqu'à proposer à Grimmjow de sortir avec lui, n'était-ce pas quelque chose de plus fort encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ? Ha, mais qu'importe, lui était du genre à assumer et dès qu'il pourrait prendre contact avec le barman, il trouverait bien un moyen de lui parler de sa situation. Ensuite, c'était à lui de voir comment il réagirait, mais Byakuya le plaignait intérieurement, se doutant que c'était quelque chose d'assez ... Comment dire ? Ha ... Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant d'aller voir chez Ryuuken !

Il y eut du mouvement à l'extérieur : une voiture se stoppa et juste après, il y eut une multitude de paroles parmi lesquelles, il reconnut la voix de son supérieur ... Non, il n'était tout de même pas déjà de retour ? Écarquillant les yeux, le médecin se souvint que celui-ci lui avait bien sûr dit qu'il viendrait pour la fin des fêtes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir si tôt ! Comment allait-il expliquer qu'il avait invité un vagabond qu'il avait failli tuer ici même ? Ha, pourvu qu'il ne le juge pas trop vite !

- Kuchiki-san, nous sommes là ! Annonça inutilement le directeur.

Là, il pouvait le dire : il était dans la merde ...


	5. Chapitre 3 : Assumer ses Choix

Byakuya regarda son supérieur entrer dans le chalet suivi de sa petite famille, un adolescent et deux fillettes. L'une des jeunes filles, possédant une chevelure très claire, s'approcha de lui, l'air enjoué.

- Bonjour, Kuchiki-san, je suis Kurosaki Yuzu ! Se présenta-t-elle. Papa nous a dit qu'il vous avait invité et j'ai fait des gâteaux ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Elle avait tellement de facilité à lui parler alors qu'elle lui semblait si jeune … Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un jour autant d'aisance à parler avec une personne de cet âge là. Au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à ne rien dire, si ce n'était "bonjour". On l'avait élevé à être poli et on avait oublié de lui expliquer comment se comporter avec d'autres personnes, essayant de faire de lui un jeune garçon aux capacités exceptionnelles.

- Yuzu, ne drague pas Kuchiki-san ! Soupira la seconde fillette.

- Je le drague pas, j'apprends à le connaître ! Répliqua la petite blonde avec une mine boudeuse. Toi aussi, tu devrais te présenter plutôt que d'être méchante avec moi !

- Kurosaki Karin, qui voudrait prendre une douche ! Vous avez pris toute l'eau chaude ?

- Je ne crois pas, avoua incertain le ténébreux.

Cette jeune fille quant à elle, ne semblait pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Se tournant vers son père, elle lui déclara qu'elle allait prendre une douche alors que celui-ci protestait, rappelant qu'ils devaient récupérer leurs affaires, tandis que Yuzu semblait bien décidée à faire connaissance avec lui. Dans tout cela, il n'arrivait même pas à prévenir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le chalet. Lorsqu'il vit filer la petite ébène vers les escaliers, il essaya bien d'intervenir et de la rattraper, mais il ne fut pas le seul.

L'adolescent tenta lui aussi de rattraper sa petite sœur, déclarant que c'était de la triche de prendre la fuite ainsi. Les deux personnes se percutèrent sous les regards surpris des deux autres Kurosaki. Mince alors, il était vraiment dans une situation particulière. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son supérieur ... En tout cas, c'était clair, il ne pourrait sûrement pas cacher ce qu'ils avaient fait : Isshin n'était pas un idiot ! Cela fit rougir Byakuya qui avait du mal à regarder les autres personnes présentes dans les yeux.

- Tout va bien, Kuchiki-san ? Demanda son supérieur.

Bien sûr, le ténébreux n'eut pas le temps de répondre vu qu'un cri leur parvint. Le médecin savait parfaitement qui criait et pourquoi. La jeune Karin ne tarda pas à revenir au sommet des escaliers, son visage qui avait paru si pâle était devenu rouge.

- Papa, y'a un homme dans la salle de bain ! Cria-t-elle en pointant le couloir. Il est tout nu !

- Tu sais Karin, habituellement dans une salle de bain, on se lave et pour bien se laver, faut être nu de préférence ! Lâcha l'adolescent sur un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille parut extrêmement choquée par le self contrôle de son aîné. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant sûrement pas comment réagir en cet instant. Elle était dans le même état que Byakuya qui lui continuait de rougir de honte. Il ne savait plus où se mettre pour se cacher et finit par relever le visage vers Isshin qui le fixait de façon étrange.

- Je suis désolé ! J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment présenter la chose, avoua-t-il franchement. C'est ... J'ai failli le tuer et ...

- Vous avez failli le tuer ? S'offusqua l'homme en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma voiture sur le pont et j'ai failli le renverser. Il a sauté et est tombé dans l'eau.

- Ha, je vois, c'est vrai que votre voiture semble en avoir prit un coup ! Il faudra se serrer dans la mienne au retour !

- Mais papa ! Hurla soudainement Karin. Il est tout nu dans la salle de bain ! Je veux me doucher moi !

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller dans la salle de bain ! Gronda le bleuté en apparaissant à côté d'elle. Ha, les filles ! Pensent qu'à aller se faire belle !

- Même pas vrai ! Protesta la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, mais détournant vite le regard, rougissant d'avantage.

Il y avait franchement de quoi ! Mais à quoi pensait cet imbécile en se présentant avec pour seule tenue qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille ? Ha, décidément, il devait faire une belle impression en cet instant ! N'avait-il donc pas honte de se montrer de la sorte à deux pauvres jeunes filles ? Et surtout à lui, qui avait du mal à le fixer sans éprouver quelque chose pour cet homme ?

- Hé, Byakuya, j'peux t'emprunter des fringues ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu sais où est ma valise ! Répliqua le ténébreux en se tournant vers son supérieur. Excusez-moi, je vais juste me changer moi aussi.

Il monta les escaliers afin de rejoindre son petit ami qui l'avait attendu. C'était le genre d'attention insignifiante qu'attendait pourtant Byakuya d'un petit ami. Cela était-il trop demander à un homme que de répondre à ce genre d'attentes ? Est-ce que le bleuté serait toujours comme cela avec lui ou juste un petit laps de temps ? Comme pour Kisuke ?

* * *

Ils s'étaient habillés, Byakuya prêtant un pull blanc et un jeans à Grimmjow, ce qui lui allait fort bien d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé, le ténébreux ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi dire. Devait-il dire la vérité à son supérieur concernant le bleuté ? Lui dire qu'il l'avait trouvé sur la route comme un chat abandonné ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était le petit félin ? Ils la trouvèrent sur les genoux de Yuzu qui la caressait avec plaisir.

- Il est mignon ce chaton ! Avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est le vôtre ?

- Il est à Grimmjow, répondit-il. Il l'a appelé "Orihime".

- C'est bizarre de donner un prénom humain à un chat ! Affirma Karin. C'est pas normal, j'dis !

- C'que tu peux dire n'a aucune importance pour moi ! Répliqua Grimmjow sur un ton froid. J'appelle mon chat comme je veux et si j'veux l'appeler Orihime, Inoue ou même "Crotte de nez", il aura le nom que je lui donnerai !

- Crotte de nez ? S'offusqua la petite brune.

- C'est super comme nom ! Assura l'adolescent.

Débuta alors une dispute entre tout ce beau petit monde. Cela n'intéressa pas plus que ça Byakuya qui battit en retraite, décidant d'aller aider Isshin à ranger les affaires dans la cuisine. Il pourrait essayer d'expliquer la chose ? Ha, décidément, c'était dur d'aborder le sujet.

- Ha, Kuchiki-san, justement, sourit le directeur en sortant de sa poche un portable. Votre petit ami m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. Il a insisté ...

Le ténébreux attrapa le portable pour le fixer. Il nota que Kisuke avait déjà envoyé des messages, mais il se contenta de mettre l'appareil dans sa poche, reportant toute son attention sur son supérieur.

- Je voulais vous expliquer, pour Grimmjow. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer sa présence.

- Ho, mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que vous vous remettez ! Assura l'homme avec un sourire. Il est plutôt mignon ... Je veux dire ... Pour un garçon ... Je dois avouer que cette conversation a quelque chose de "gênant" ...

- Je suppose que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de parler avec un homosexuel ?

L'homme rougit légèrement en se frottant la nuque. Ce n'était pas de l'intolérance, au contraire, c'était une façon de prouver l'inverse : Byakuya le savait vu qu'il avait été dans le même cas quelques années plus tôt : on ne sait jamais comment réagir, on cherche les paroles qui ne blesseront pas et, forcément, cela provoque un léger malaise. Isshin avait la franchise de le dire et essayait d'être "correct" avec lui. D'autres réagissaient avec froideur. Il y avait aussi ceux qui réagissaient avec rage et vous repoussaient par peur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous comprends, assura le ténébreux. En acceptant de venir ici, je ne comptais pas inviter un homme, je vous l'assure, c'est juste que les circonstances m'y ont un peu forcé ...

- Alors, c'est un inconnu rencontré "comme ça" ? Lâcha surpris le directeur. Vous imaginez ça, si je ne vous avais pas invité ici, vous ne l'auriez jamais rencontré ! Je dois être votre ange gardien !

- Oui, peut-être, mais dans ce cas-là, je suis sensé répondre à Kisuke ? Demanda ironiquement Byakuya.

- Si vous le voulez. Mais surtout, ne dites pas que je vous cache ! Surtout si ce que je crois est juste ... Parce que ... Vous et ce jeune homme ... Vous ...

- Oui, nous avons conclu , mais je ne suis pas du genre à céder facilement, c'est juste qu'il a réussi à me séduire. Cela ne plaira pas à Kisuke ... Parlons d'autre chose ! Cela doit vous gêner que je continue sur ma lancée ! Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de l'hôpital ?

- Ho, la routine, vous savez ! Sourit le directeur. Le Conseil a failli revoir sa décision de nomination du chef en chirurgie ! En tout cas, la chose est compromise pour Ishida.

La nouvelle fit sourire le ténébreux qui se réjouissait de savoir son rival si proche de l'échec, tout comme lui. C'était assez amusant, même si c'était mauvais.

- Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cela ? Demanda le ténébreux.

- Il a réussi à perdre un de ses patients ! Nous n'étions même pas en surcharge de malades. C'est un peu compliqué comme situation, la police est venue pour envahir le territoire de l'hôpital. Bref, cela a mis Ishida dans une situation assez embarrassante ... Mais personne ne lui en veut vraiment à l'hôpital ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que son patient s'enfuirait ? ! Personne ne pensait qu'il sortirait de son coma !

N'était-il pas en train de parler de "John Doe" ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était un peu normal ! Son état avait été bien trop grave pour que l'homme survive à ses blessures, il aurait fallu un véritable miracle pour le voir un jour sortir de son coma. Que la chose lui soit présentée de la sorte était intriguant : cela voulait-il dire que le patient avait été tué pendant le service d'Ishida ?

- Kurosaki-Sama, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Interrogea Byakuya.

- Le patient a disparu, impossible de savoir où il est ! Même avec le visionnage des vidéos ! Dommage pour les flics, ils devront se contenter de ce qu'ils ont concernant l'affaire ! Sinon, un des policiers a dragué la petite Ise ! Il devra se montrer très perspicace s'il veut seulement un rendez-vous !

Pour la suite des paroles, le médecin avait un peu décroché, son regard posé vers le salon où Grimmjow faisait un bras de fer avec Ichigo. L'adolescent n'avait aucune chance, se faisant railler par ses deux sœurs.

Il avait une cicatrice sur la tempe, une faite par une balle et bien d'autres sur le corps. Il avait avoué être sorti d'un coma ... Est-ce que John Doe n'était pas Grimmjow ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais avait l'impression qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment : si c'était le cas, alors ... Le bleuté était impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre ? Non, dans plusieurs s'il avait bien entendu ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuchiki-san ? Interrogea Isshin.

- Dites, cet inconnu qui a disparu, est-ce qu'il avait une autre caractéristique pour le reconnaître ? Demanda en retour Byakuya.

- Oui, il y en a bien une qui permettra de l'identifier s'il réapparaît un jour, que se soit à la morgue ou pour se faire soigner : il avait une cicatrice non identifiable, une brûlure dans le dos. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Par curiosité ...

Il venait de confirmer les doutes du noble ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack était leur John Doe ...

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés au salon, chacun apprenant à se découvrir. Le bleuté était assis à côté de lui, pas du tout impressionné par les personnes en face d'eux, bien moins timide que le ténébreux qui lui, avait toujours du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il était spectateur et même si on lui posait de temps en temps une question, il restait plutôt passif.

Grimmjow était quelqu'un d'intelligent. S'il était réellement le John Doe, il avait fait preuve d'une incroyable adaptation face à cette situation, mais pourquoi avait-il fui l'hôpital ? Il n'y avait pas de raison, à moins qu'il ne s'y sente en danger ? Non, l'idée qu'il ait pu se souvenir de quelque chose était bien plus grande : il se souvenait de tout et avait simplement menti à Byakuya ... Sauf que ce dernier avait du mal à imaginer qu'il put être mauvais ! Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il le vit parler avec amusement à la jeune Yuzu. Chambrant Karin, il semblait aussi s'amuser avec Ichigo en le taquinant de façon salace, ayant noté son regard interloqué lorsqu'il avait passé son bras sur les épaules de son médecin.

Un homme qui pouvait montrer tant de gentillesse et qui avait peur de son passé ne pouvait pas être mauvais ... Mais pourquoi avait-il fui l'hôpital où il aurait eu des soins acceptables ? Parce qu'il se doutait que les agents de police auraient cherché à réveiller ce passé qu'il ne voulait plus connaître ? Parce qu'il s'en souvenait, mais qu'il le "bloquait" psychologiquement ? Ah, tout cela dépassait Byakuya qui n'était pas psychologue mais chirurgien !

Quelque chose sonna, interrompant le discours de Grimmjow qui se tourna vers le ténébreux. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à ce dernier pour se rendre compte que c'était le portable qu'il avait dans sa poche qui dérangeait tout le monde. Il s'excusa en fixant l'appareil électronique qui indiquait clairement le numéro de Kisuke. Il eut une absence, fixant l'objet qui continuait de sonner sans réellement le voir ... Devait-il répondre ? Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'avait rien à lui dire ...

- C'est qui ? Demanda son voisin en lui prenant le portable, faisant sursauter Byakuya.

- Hé, non, attends ! Soupira le médecin en fronçant les sourcils. Grimmjow !

- Quoi ? Tu veux pas que je lui réponde ? Ça réglerait tout, non ?

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ... Je vais régler ça moi-même ...

Le bleuté se tourna vers lui, l'observant quelques secondes avant de finir par lui rendre le téléphone. Son visage était empli d'inquiétude. Toutes les interrogations précédentes du ténébreux s'évaporèrent brutalement : qu'importe qui il fut avant, lui, il aimait l'homme amnésique qui ne se souvenait pas et qui était inexpérimenté avec les hommes. Lui passant une main dans les cheveux, il se leva pour aller chercher un peu d'intimité dans le couloir, refermant la porte. Bien sûr, avec le temps qu'il avait mis à se décider, il n'y avait plus de sonnerie, mais il avait choisit de faire face à cette situation. C'est pourquoi il appuya sur la touche de rappel.

Sa respiration s'était ralentie tandis que lui devenait incroyablement calme, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il était au bord de défaillir. Maintenant, il savait exactement comment réagir. Il n'y eut qu'une seule et unique tonalité. Le "petit-ami-trompeur" décrocha, sa voix qui raisonnait fortement dans l'appareil faisant un "Allo" exagérément aigu. C'était tout de même troublant de pouvoir l'entendre ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Kisuke ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

Le blond dut être surpris par l'hostilité du ténébreux, vu qu'il mit un moment avant de reprendre :

- Je voulais savoir comment tu vas. J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ton portable, ton absence m'a inquiété ... Kurosaki-san m'a dit ...

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que Ryuuken ne t'a rien dit ? Le coupa sèchement Byakuya. Je suis au courant pour vous deux ...

De nouveau, il y eu un silence. Cela confirma les pensées du médecin : Ishida avait préféré se taire quand à l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu et c'est seulement en cet instant que Kisuke réalisait que la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Byakuya, ce ...

- Tu vas me dire "ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" ? Le coupa une nouvelle fois le médecin. Si c'est le cas, je ne crois pas non : je vous ai surpris, Kisuke, je sais que tu me trompes alors il est inutile de me mentir !

- C'est juste que ...

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Tu m'as trompé alors que je te faisais confiance. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, je ne te connais que trop bien ! Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à être facilement satisfait, surtout avec une personne comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de présenter les choses ainsi ! Tu sors la situation de son contexte ! Avec Ryuuken, ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Je t'aime toi et ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends parfaitement ! C'est vrai que c'est excitant d'avoir deux petits amis en même temps, de les comparer aussi ... Sauf que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as choisi quelqu'un qui me ressemblait à ce point : le même travail, le même caractère arrogant et les mêmes ambitions !

- Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le blond, septique.

- Que moi aussi, je me suis trouvé quelqu'un et que cette personne ne te ressemble en rien ! Je te la présenterai peut-être à notre retour en ville, cela dépendra ...

- Byakuya, tu ...

- Je te rappelle à mon retour en ville ! Le coupa une nouvelle fois le ténébreux. Au revoir.

Sans plus attendre, il raccrocha et éteignit le portable, n'ayant plus envie de lui parler. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire alors autant ne pas s'attarder, surtout qu'il devait s'occuper de son petit ami, enfin, de Grimmjow. Remettant le portable en poche, il retourna dans le salon, se sentant un peu plus léger. Il se rassit aux côtés du bleuté, préférant ne pas répondre au regard interrogatif du jeune homme pour le moment.

* * *

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Byakuya.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher et vit le bleuté qui sembla se diriger vers une autre chambre. Celui-ci voulut répondre, mais le ténébreux l'entraina derrière lui, refermant la porte. Décidant de se préparer pour dormir, il retira ses vêtements afin d'enfiler son pyjama. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Grimmjow, il haussa les sourcils en le voyant intrigué. Il semblait surpris …

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Bah, j'm'attendais pas à ça, surtout après un appel de ton copain, tu ...

- Je lui ai avoué que je sortais avec quelqu'un comme lui-même le faisait. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de me cacher ! Tu comptes rester avec ces vêtements pour dormir ?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules avant de se décider, se déshabillant sans la moindre pudeur devant le médecin qui ne pouvait pas détourner son visage de la stature du plus jeune, ne se lassant pas d'observer ce corps si bien sculpté. Il était tellement beau qu'il était dur d'avoir des pensées saintes en observant cet être. Pourtant, ils s'étaient dit qu'une soirée où ils ne seraient rien qu'eux deux, ce serait agréable.

Byakuya finit par se coucher dans le lit avant de prendre son livre de chevet, entreprenant d'en lire quelques lignes. Lorsqu'il sentit son amant se glisser dans les draps, il fut surpris de le voir se coucher sous les couvertures avec pour seul vêtement son unique boxer.

- Grimmjow, si tu voulais, je pouvais te prêter un de mes pyjamas ! Soupira le ténébreux en se tournant vers le plus jeune. Tu ...

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du bleuté qui l'embrassèrent chastement.

- Habituellement, je dors sans rien sur le corps, donc le boxer, c'est le maximum ! Sourit-il. Alors ... Tu lis ?

- Oui, je lis. Que croyais-tu que je ferais ? Que je me jetterais sur toi pour te pervertir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Byakuya posa son livre sur la table de chevet avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, l'air très sérieux, ce qui sembla calmer ses ardeurs. Passant une main dans les mèches bleues, il lui sourit avec douceur.

- J'aimerais construire quelque chose de vrai avec toi mais pour ça, il faut que tu saches la vérité : je n'ai pas encore plaqué Kisuke, alors ...

- Ho, tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

Il ne paraissait pas déçu, mais intéressé. Peut-être que Byakuya pourrait lui apporter quelques informations à ce niveau, sauf que lui-même ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Disons plutôt qu'il ne savait plus quel sentiment le gardait accroché à Kisuke. Est-ce simplement l'obstination ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire s'accrocher de la sorte à Grimmjow ? Il était intriguant, envoûtant, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais n'était-ce que ça ? Peut-être que c'était le mystère qui l'entourait qui le fascinait ? Oh, il n'y avait pas que cela, bien sûr ...

Soupirant, le médecin se colla au bleuté. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, respirant son odeur virile et sauvage à la fois. Il se sentait bien contre Grimmjow, affreusement bien et l'idée que cela puisse se terminer le mettait très mal dans sa peau. Il aurait préféré que ses vacances ne se finissent jamais. Malheureusement, il était médecin et n'était pas près d'abandonner son métier, même pour un homme qu'il aimait ... Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas suffisamment ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il franchement. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toute cette affaire ... Quand Kisuke m'a trompé, cela a été très douloureux pour moi. J'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Pourtant ... Je fais la même chose et ... J'aime être avec toi ... Je ne peux pas lui dire "c'est fini", mais je ne peux pas arrêter avec toi ... Est-ce que je suis égoïste ?

- Si tu l'es, ton copain l'est aussi ! Répliqua avec amusement Grimmjow. Moi, ça me pose pas de problème ! Mais j'peux savoir un truc ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Ça te dérange vraiment pas de pas savoir si j'ai été un tueur ou une victime ?

Un tueur ou une victime ? Qu'importait qui il fut dans le passé, celui qui était avec lui en cet instant ne lui avait encore jamais menti, ça, Byakuya en était persuadé ... Ne pas savoir, c'était peut-être aussi une des choses qui attisait son envie d'être avec lui ? Apprendre à découvrir qui il était.

- John Doe, murmura-t-il pensivement en relevant le visage vers le bleuté. Tu es un inconnu que j'ai rencontré et pour le moment, tu n'as fait de mal à personne ... Alors, cela ne me dérange pas ! Mais promets-moi une chose : si tu venais à te souvenir, m'expliquerais-tu qui tu es ?

- Ouais, j'te promets que j'te le dirai !

Satisfait, le médecin se releva pour atteindre les lèvres de son petit ami. Cette fois, plutôt que de se contenter d'un baiser "chaste", il l'approfondit, savourant la bouche du jeune homme qui était incroyablement réceptif. Les mains de Grimmjow se saisirent de sa nuque, sans doute pour l'empêcher de se reculer et leur échange gagna en intensité. Finalement, ils durent le cesser lorsqu'ils manquèrent tous deux d'air. Byakuya se recoucha en grande partie sur le plus jeune qui se contenta simplement de l'enlacer d'un bras, avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre des Amants

Lorsque Byakuya se réveilla au matin, il sentit le corps chaud du jeune homme contre le sien. Même s'il eut quelques secondes de réflexion intense quant à ce qu'il allait faire, le médecin ne put empêcher ses mains de l'attirer vers lui pour l'enlacer, se trouvant alors très câlin, ce qui était surprenant venant de lui : il était plutôt du genre à repousser ce genre d'étreintes avec Kisuke et voilà qu'il en réclamait à Grimmjow ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas être le même avec le bleuté qu'avec le blond ...

Le vagabond lâcha un petit gémissement et se laissa aller contre le médecin, qui caressa ses cheveux brillants. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette couleur qu'il pensait être une décoloration pouvait être naturelle : certaines personnes qui subissaient un traumatisme fort au crâne ou bien un choc psychologique énorme, pouvaient voir la couleur de leurs cheveux changer pour devenir "surnaturelle", comme c'était le cas là. Les yeux du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent. Il finit même par se relever, s'asseyant dans le lit en se frottant les yeux.

Chacune de ces marques sur son dos ... Ah, comment faire pour se montrer patient alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas : il avait envie de comprendre qui était ce garçon, mais ne savait pas s'il pourrait attendre que celui-ci se souvienne. C'est sans doute pourquoi il prit la décision de fouiner de son côté, espérant pouvoir se tourner vers les relations que lui avait offert sa liaison avec Kisuke : Ukitake ou Kyoraku. Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de questionner Grimmjow à ce sujet.

Les mains du ténébreux glissèrent sur sa peau dénudée, frôlant ses côtes pour l'enlacer, collant son torse contre son dos et laissant ses lèvres se poser contre son épaule. C'était étrange, mais il n'avait plus envie d'être sage. C'est sans doute pourquoi ses mains coulèrent jusqu'à l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son amant. Il fut tenté d'aller plus loin ...

- Byakuya, arrête, soupira à contre-cœur le vagabond. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a des mômes dans les chambres voisines ?

Ah, mince, c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié ce détail qui n'en restait pas moins troublant, mine de rien : ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas faire cela alors que de petites oreilles innocentes pouvaient les entendre ! Il se ravisa donc, se contentant simplement de l'étreinte.

- Dis, Byakuya, t'as prévu quoi pour Noël ? Demanda le bleuté.

- Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à proposer ?

- C'est la fête des amoureux, non ? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer à l'appartement pour parler avec Kisuke ...

Le médecin saisit le menton du jeune homme pour le serrer durement dans le but de le faire taire. Ne cherchait-il pas à se débarrasser de lui ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait, bien qu'en réalité, il semblait juste vouloir régler la situation avec Byakuya ... Mais, essayait-il de l'avoir pour lui seul ou bien acceptait-il réellement de le partager avec un autre ?

- Serais-tu libertin ? Demanda le médecin.

- Non, c'est juste que si tu l'aimes, j'vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais d'être avec lui ! Fit Grimmjow en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es vraiment particulier, toi ... Comment peux-tu partager ton amant avec un autre ?

Grimmjow lâcha un petit grognement avant de hausser les épaules, ne semblant pas comprendre lui même ses réactions. C'était peut-être à cause de son passé ? Ou simplement parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui ? Tiens, c'était vrai ça, était-il ... Non, pouvait-il tomber amoureux de lui ? Il était encore jeune et si cela se trouvait, il pouvait l'abandonner ...

Finalement, ce qu'ils étaient entrain de construire n'était fondé sur rien de particulier, juste sur une étrange fascination qui les avaient tous les deux pris de court et dont le médecin voulait assumer les responsabilités. Mais probablement que le plus jeune ne suivait le mouvement que parce qu'il ne saurait de toute façon pas où aller ? **C**e servait-il de lui pour avoir un lieu où dormir et manger ? Voilà qu'il redevenait parano ! Mais peut-être avait-il raison d'agir de la sorte ?

Décidant de se lever pour de bon, il commença à s'habiller pour la journée, remettant sa chemise. Il vit Grimmjow se lever pour refermer les boutons, un à un. Son visage n'était **peut-être** pas empli d'amour fusionnel, mais c'était clair que le vagabond n'était pas indifférent au charme du médecin. Le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui de ses "amours", ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser ... Voulait-il simplement s'assurer qu'il soit heureux ?...

- Tu veux fêter Noël avec moi ? Demanda le ténébreux au plus jeune.

- C'était de toute façon dans mon intention ! Assura le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier. Tu vas voir, une vraie soirée romantique ! Tu seras le Roi de la soirée ! Sauf qu'il ne faudra pas t'attendre à des cadeaux ... A moins que tu ne te contentes de peu ?

Le plus âgé fixa son cadet et finit par se pencher pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Oui, il se contenterait de peu, du moment qu'il était avec lui et que celui-ci acceptait de tenter le coup avec un homme aussi compliqué et occupé que lui. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, sauf, éventuellement, de se retrouver en face de son amant pour régler ses comptes.

Le téléphone qui était encore dans la poche de son jean se mit à vibrer puis à sonner, rappelant à Byakuya qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde ! Soupirant, il sortit le portable pour le fixer en se demandant comment réagir face à cette obstination. Il posa l'appareil sur la table de nuit, bien décidé à l'abandonner.

- Hé, tu peux pas répondre ? Demanda Grimmjow en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour dire quoi, au juste ? Soupira le ténébreux. Je lui ai déjà tout dit.

Le bleuté resta pensif puis finit par se lever, pour prendre son jean et l'enfiler. Le médecin décida de finir de se vêtir lui aussi et, alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, il sentit qu'il y avait du mouvement sur le lit. Ce qu'il trouva en se tournant ne lui plut pas du tout : le vagabond était entrain de prendre le portable pour le décrocher.

- Allo, oui ? Lâcha-t-il joyeusement.

- Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla le ténébreux.

- Mais t'inquiète, j'maîtrise ! J'veux juste parler avec ton copain !

- Non, arrête ça tout de suite !

- Qui j'suis ? Demanda le vagabond à l'appareil. J'suis le copain numéro deux de Byakuya ! Et toi, t'es le numéro un ? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Alors, t'es comment toi ?

Le médecin ne resta pas statique bien longtemps, montant sur le lit pour se jeter sur son amant qui semblait avoir du mal à avoir des réponses. Essayant de récupérer le portable, le ténébreux dut user de sa force physique. Le vagabond continuait d'essayer de parler avec Kisuke, protestant quant à ce que lui faisait Byakuya, lui demandant d'arrêter en riant. Ce n'était pourtant pas un jeu ! Il réussit à le plaquer dos au lit, mais cela restait extrêmement compliqué de mettre la main sur le combiné !

- Grimmjow, arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Souffla-t-il avec agacement.

- Mais je veux savoir qui est mon rival ! Protesta le jeune homme sur un ton capricieux. Laisse-moi lui parler deux minutes ! Allez, quoi !

- Rends-moi le téléphone ! Allez, rends-le moi !

- Embrasse-moi !

Oh, le sale type ! Comment faisait-il pour tirer profil à ce point de chacune des situations ? En tout les cas, le ténébreux cessa de se débattre avec son amant pour le fixer dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus troublant dans ce regard ? Le fait qu'il semblait si sérieux ou bien cette lueur de plaisir que l'on pouvait parfaitement entrevoir ? En tout cas, cet homme était franchement déstabilisant.

Il se pencha vers le vagabond, ses lèvres frôlant avec joie celles de son petit ami numéro deux, les savourant ... Sauf que, plus il les savourait et plus il en voulait, ayant de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son propre désir. L'une des mains de Grimmjow le saisit à la nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Lui aussi semblait envahi par la passion qu'ils éprouvaient en cet instant. Byakuya dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour s'écarter de son cadet, se jetant sur le côté avant que cela ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le portable, haletant, essayant lui aussi de se remettre de tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Byakuya attrapa le combiné pour le fixer et constata que la ligne n'avait pas été interrompue. Il avait cru l'espace de quelques secondes que le vagabond s'était foutu de sa gueule pour obtenir certaines choses de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas.

- Allo ? Murmura-t-il.

- Byakuya, tu essayes de me rendre fou, hein ? Répliqua la voix polaire de Kisuke. En tout cas, si tu voulais me foutre en rogne, t'as réussi ton coup !

- Ce n'était pas dans mon attention.

- Menteur ! Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux ? Je suis désolé, je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Tu ne peux pas être avec un autre que moi ! Tu n'aimes que moi alors tes petites scène au téléphone, tu peux les garder pour un autre !

Il n'y croyait pas ? ... Pourtant, c'était bien réel ... Comme ce désir qu'il éprouvait ! Il était sûr que s'il avait été plus loin dans le baiser, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher ce qui allait suivre et là, ce n'était plus un simple baiser qui aurait pu combler son envie ...

L'idée que son amant ne puisse pas croire à cette histoire le mit hors de lui. Il se releva, prêt à balancer le portable contre le mur, mais réussit à se contenir en respirant de façon régulière pour trouver le calme nécessaire afin de répondre à son petit ami ... Il ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors. Il essaya de trouver de l'aide en la personne de son autre petit ami ... Sauf que ... Ce qu'il vit le figea totalement, ne restant pas du tout indifférent au spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard : le jeune homme était toujours allongé sur le lit, une main posée sur sa bouche, le visage rougi avec une bosse clairement formée au bas de son ventre ... A priori, l'échange avait été trop intense pour lui ... Beaucoup trop ...

Le pire, c'était qu'il était entrain de lui transmettre toute son envie. Surtout, ne pas se jeter sur lui ... Ne pas se jeter sur lui ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être entendu par les enfants présents dans le manoir. Il en oublia presque totalement Kisuke ...

- Ok, tu as gagné, je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il. Prépare la chambre d'ami.

- Tu es sûr ? Lâcha le blond a priori joyeux. Habituellement, on résout nos problèmes au lit !

- Ca, c'était avant … Mais ça ne sera plus le cas désormais !

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter de plus, reportant toute son attention sur le jeune homme. Il jeta le portable sur le lit et s'approcha de Grimmjow, le dominant de sa taille.

- Je te fais un tel effet ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, avoua franchement le jeune homme. S'il te plaît, me touche pas ... Ou j'pourrai pas garder le contrôle et là ... J'vais traumatiser les mômes !

- D'accord, je vais aller voir Kurosaki-san pour prendre congé, puis je vais appeler un taxi. Essaye de te refroidir.

- Tu comptes vraiment me présenter à ton petit ami comme ça ? Interrogea surpris le bleuté.

Le médecin se releva, s'écartant du vagabond pour éviter tout incident "incontrôlable" et lui sourit.

- Il ne croit pas que je puisse sortir avec un autre, répondit-il. Pourtant, c'est vrai ... Je suis avec toi ... Et je n'admet pas qu'il ne puisse pas y croire ! Désolé de t'imposer mes choix comme ça, mais je veux qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas "faux" ...

Son regard bleu sembla l'évaluer. Un étrange sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Note à moi même : ne jamais te mettre en colère ! En conclut-il.

* * *

- J'appellerai une dépanneuse pour venir récupérer ma voiture, déclara le ténébreux à son supérieur.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé de partir, assura Kurosaki.

- Cette situation est gênante, que cela soit pour vous, nous ou même vos enfants. Je vais cesser de vous importuner vous et votre famille.

- Vous ne nous gênez pas ! Je vous l'assure !

- De toute façon, je dois régler mes affaires avec mon petit ami ... Je veux parler de celui que ...

Il se tut en voyant la petite Yuzu venir prendre le lait pour son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre parler de ce genre de choses, ce n'était qu'une petite fille et ceci était une affaire d'adulte incroyablement compliquée. Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Byakuya reporta toute son attention sur la préparation du café.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous raccompagner en voiture, proposa le directeur.

- Kurosaki-san, vous en avez déjà tellement fait.

- Cela ne me dérange nullement, je puis vous l'assurer. J'aime prendre soin de mes petits protégés prometteurs ! Alors, voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? Yuzu pourra parfaitement surveiller son frère et sa sœur !

- Hé, c'est la plus jeune de nous trois ! Protesta Karin qui vint à son tour prendre du lait. Pourquoi ce serait à elle de nous surveiller ?

- Parce que c'est elle la plus mature ! Affirma avec fierté le père. C'est aussi la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose de correct à manger, alors autant faire d'elle la petite chef de maison ! Toi, que sais-tu faire, hein ?

- Je suis imbattable au foot !

- De toute façon, là n'est pas la question ! Yuzu est la plus adulte, c'est tout ! Kuchiki-san, allez donc chercher votre amoureux pour qu'il mange un petit quelque chose avant que nous ne partions !

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps au médecin de répondre, repartant en chantonnant, alors que sa fille brune le suivit tout en argumentant pour prouver que c'était à elle de surveiller les deux autres. Finalement, il ne lui laissait pas trop le choix, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Il en était sûr maintenant : Kurosaki était son ange gardien.

Byakuya retourna à table pour finir de manger, se demandant s'il ne devait pas apporter le plateau en haut, ne se souvenant que trop bien de l'état de Grimmjow lorsqu'il l'avait laissé après avoir fait ses bagages.

Dire qu'il pouvait produire cet effet rien qu'avec un simple baiser, il avait toujours du mal à y croire ... Il sentit ses joues rosir légèrement est essaya de se reprendre avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque son état. Heureusement, il trouva un moyen de fuir en reportant toute son attention sur Orihime qui se frotta à sa jambe. Elle aussi, il fallait la nourrir ! Le ténébreux la prit pour l'amener jusqu'au bol qu'ils utilisaient pour lui donner à manger et lui prépara son repas. Elle ronronna de plaisir alors que sa petite langue lapait le lait coupé.

- Ton maître est incroyable, fit-il. Je crois que je suis déjà fou de lui ... Alors que je ne connais que son nom.

La chatte releva le museau et miaula avant de recommencer à boire. Kisuke n'allait pas aimer ... Oui, il n'allait vraiment pas aimer, surtout lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti un seul instant, mais ça, c'était de sa faute. Le blond aurait dû se souvenir que le médecin ne jouait jamais la comédie.

* * *

Après quelques petites heures de voyage, ils étaient de retour à Karakura. Ils furent très rapidement devant l'appartement. C'était étrange, mais Byakuya était persuadé que la veille, jamais il n'aurait pu revenir ici, encore moins avec son nouveau petit ami. Il se demanda juste comment Kisuke allait prendre l'arrivée de Grimmjow chez eux. Il allait sûrement croire que le jeune homme était un acteur ou un ami qui voulait bien jouer ce rôle ...

Récupérant ses bagages dans le coffre de son supérieur, il le remercia une fois encore et attendit de le voir démarrer pour monter les marches de son immeuble, Grimmjow sur ses talons. Il avait pu se calmer, mais n'en restait pas moins frustré. Il resta incroyablement silencieux alors que le ténébreux était habitué à l'entendre dire des choses incroyables : la veille, il s'était souvent disputé avec Karin ou même Ichigo sur des trucs de gamin ...

- Tu crois qu'il va m'tuer comment ? Demanda le bleuté en s'assurant qu'Orihime était bien calée dans sa veste.

- Il ne te fera rien, je l'empêcherai de te faire quoi que ce soit !

- Bon, alors, j'irai m'installer dans votre chambre d'ami avec Orihime ... T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne ?

Le médecin se stoppa pour se tourner vers le jeune homme et l'attrapa au bras pour le faire avancer. Il n'avait aucune envie de ne pas être pris en considération par son amant. Il était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il vivait avec Grimmjow n'était pas de la comédie ! Le pauvre était incroyablement timide, non ? Ou bien avait-il peur de la réaction de son petit ami numéro un ? Ils la connaîtraient bien assez tôt vu qu'ils se trouvaient en face de la porte de l'appartement, sauf qu'au lieu de sortir ses clefs, il sonna avant de patienter, jetant un regard au bleuté. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, mais avait enfilé ses vêtements élimés. Poutant, il ne manquait vraiment pas de charme ...

La porte s'ouvrit sur le blond qui eut l'air plutôt mécontent. Il parut gêné de voir Byakuya là, alors que c'était tout de même lui qui lui avait demandé de revenir. Le ténébreux n'hésita pas une seconde à entrer, maintenant toujours fermement le poignet de Grimmjow. Le médecin ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi le barman était aussi gêné vu qu'il se trouva bientôt nez-à-nez avec Ryuuken lui-même.

- Tiens, bonjour Kuchiki-san, commença l'homme avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut brutalement lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui était juste derrière Byakuya.

* * *

L'ambiance était plus que glaciale dans le petit salon. Même si le regard bleu de Byakuya était fixé sur sa tasse de thé, il sentait sur lui le regard de Kisuke et celui de son amant. Quant à Grimmjow ... Comment faisait-il pour paraître aussi décontracté ? Le médecin était agacé de le voir aussi stoïque alors que la situation était peu commune. Un couple, avec leurs amants, était entrain de boire un coup autour de la table ... Que fallait-il dire dans ce genre de cas ?

- Et donc, souffla Kisuke, faisant se relever les regards de tous vers lui. Heu ... Vous êtes ?

La question était adressée au bleuté ... Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Le copain de Byakuya numéro deux ! Lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers le nommé. C'est comme ça que je dois me présenter ?

- Tu n'as pas à te présenter ! Assura le ténébreux en baissant de nouveau son regard vers la soucoupe. C'est totalement inutile !

- Si tu l'dis ! J'vais chercher du lait.

Le jeune homme se leva puis alla jusqu'à la cuisine sous les regards de Kisuke et Ryuuken, n'en demandant pas plus. Finalement, le blond reporta toute son attention sur le ténébreux qui n'était pas prêt à prendre la parole tant que son rival serait présent ... Que faisait-il là de toute manière ?

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire venir un homme pour me faire croire à ton histoire ! Lâcha le barman sur un ton froid.

- Je suis heureux pour toi si tu n'y crois pas ! Répliqua ironiquement Byakuya. Cela te causerait de la peine si c'était le cas ... Et encore plus de devoir supporter sa présence, non ?

Il posa son regard directement sur Ryuuken dont toute l'attention était rivée sur la cuisine. Avait-il reconnu son patient porté disparu ? Peut-être, mais pour le moment, il ne disait pas un mot à ce sujet. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance du point de vue du médecin qui avait hâte de le voir partir ... Quoiqu'en fait ...

- Byakuya, excuse ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux, il peut dormir avec toi ce soir ! Le coupa le médecin en se levant.

Mais il ne put pas aller loin vu que la poigne puissante de Kisuke le saisit au bras.

- Faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Non, on n'a pas besoin de parler : tu as deux petits amis, j'en ai deux moi aussi ! Tu dis ne pas y croire ? Pourtant, je vais lui dire ... Je vais lui dire ses mots que tu as mis tant de temps à me faire dire ...

- Arrête avec ta stupide comédie !

- Kisuke, je ne joue pas. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme ! Cela peut te paraître improbable ... Moi, je ne te croyais pas capable de coucher avec un autre et finalement ...

- Tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ... Pas aussi rapidement ...

C'est un regard désolé que Byakuya posa sur son amant : c'était de sa faute à lui s'il s'était laisser tenter par un parfait inconnu ! C'était lui qui l'avait trompé ... Lui qui avait commencé, alors qu'il en subisse les conséquences, maintenant.

Se détachant de l'emprise du barman, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Grimmjow dans la cuisine. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir toujours aussi insouciant, s'amusant à embêter Orihime en lui tiraillant doucement les oreilles, alors que le pauvre chaton tentait de manger. Alors comme ça, il aimait embêter les petites bêtes qui ne savaient pas se défendre ? Byakuya décida de défendre la pauvre petit Hime qui semblait bien trop gentille pour se défendre : il passa ses bras autour de torse du bleuté.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

- J'croyais qu'avec l'incident de ce matin, tu aurais pris un peu de distance, surtout maintenant que t'es de nouveau proche de ton copain, fit le vagabond.

- Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour recoller les morceaux avec Kisuke. Ce matin, quand je t'ai vu ... J'ai eu envie de toi autant que tu avais envie de moi ... Tu as failli me faire perdre la tête ! Je suis fou de toi ... Complètement fou ...

- Tu pourrais éviter de m'sortir des trucs pareils alors que t'es aussi proche de moi ?

- Embrasse-moi ... Et je te lâche ...

Une proposition acceptable ... Sauf quand on prenait en considération l'effet que cela pouvait produire sur le pauvre bleuté ... C'était peut-être ce qu'attendait le ténébreux, justement.


End file.
